In The Dark
by JoChryedLover
Summary: This is the sequel to my 'New Beginnings' fic. A different take on what could have happened in series three. With Willow and Martha now settled into their roles at Torchwood, what new dangers will the team face?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second part of my take on the third series of Torchwood. It carries on from my previous fic entitled 'New Beginnings', and you need to read that one before this one so that you understand where some of the characters have come from :)**

**Hope you enjoy this, apologies for the little chapters, but I did write this quite a while ago!**

**xoxoxo**

The change in Willow in the past month was very stark. She no longer insisted on calling people by their surnames, and she seemed much more relaxed within the team. Much like Gwen, she had grown and matured in her short time at Torchwood, and she seemed to evolve in her new world. Jack guessed that she had been quite repressed in Torchwood Paris and Torchwood Tokyo. Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched his team at work, in perfect harmony with one another. Of course, it wasn't the same as it had been with Tosh and Owen, and he, Gwen and Ianto were still missing them, but they had to pick themselves up and carry on, like Tosh and Owen would have wanted. Jack looked up from his computer as Willow entered.  
>"The weapons reports you wanted, Captain," she smiled. Jack secretly loved it that she still insisted on calling him 'Captain'.<br>"OK, great," Jack grinned. "Any Rift activity?"  
>She shook her head.<br>"No, not for a while now."  
>"OK, well, keep on it," Jack smiled.<br>"Yes, I will, Captain."  
>She left the office and went back down to her station, just as Gwen's mobile rang.<br>"Yeah, Andy.."  
>"Got another one of your Spooky Doos here at the station. Don't suppose you could -"<br>Gwen sat upright.  
>"Yep, we're on it."<br>Ending the call, she yelled up to Jack's office.  
>"Jack, we're needed at the Police Station. Another 'Spooky Doo', as Andy calls them."<br>Jack came out from his office, Ianto handing him his trench coat as he did so.  
>"OK, Willow, better have a double check on that Rift activity. Gwen and I will head over to the Police Station and see what we've got."<p>

Five minutes later, Jack pulled the SUV to a halt outside the Police Station and he and Gwen jumped out and headed inside. Andy was waiting for them at the front desk.  
>"OK Andy, what have we got?"<br>Andy led them down to the cells.  
>"Got reports of people going round the city centre dressed in cloaks, trying to attack people. When we got there, they bit one of the other Officers and we had to wrestle them into here."<br>He opened the window of the cell and Jack and Gwen peered inside. Two human forms stood at the end of the cell, facing the door. They were 6-feet tall and were wearing long, black cloaks. Jack stepped back from the cell door, pulling Gwen with him and tapping into his comms.  
>"Ianto, we have a couple of Vampires here. See what you can dig up on them. Try Torchwood Transylvania, they might have something."<br>"There's a Torchwood in Transylvania?" came Ianto's reply.  
>"Of course," Jack grinned. "Willow, I need you to research what weapons we'll need. Again, try Torchwood Transylvania. Martha, we need sedative. And lots of it."<br>Jack grinned at the horrified look on Gwen's face and, dragging Andy with him, set off into the cell. Gwen watched anxiously as Jack and Andy dragged the Vampires out of the cell, through the Police Station and hauled them into the SUV's boot. As they drove back to the hub, Ianto's voice cracked through the comms.  
>"Jack, did you say we have two Vampires?"<br>"That's right."  
>"Only, I contacted Torchwood Transylvania. They told me that Vampires always hunt in threes..."<br>Gwen turned to Jack.  
>"You mean, one of these things is still out there?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read, subbed and reviewed the last chapter! **

**There's actually only two chapters to this particular story, but it is continued in another story which will be posted up soon!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Jack, Gwen and Ianto rushed into the hub, Ianto having rushed out to help bring the creatures inside from the SUV. Jack signalled for Martha and Willow to join them in the vaults as they carried the Vampires down and put then into separate cells.<br>"Martha, any luck with that sedative?"  
>"We should have enough to keep them calm, but we don't have anything to knock them out fully. I've asked Torchwood Transylvania to get back to me, but I haven't heard from them."<br>Jack nodded.  
>"OK, get back on it. Keep pushing them until they give in."<br>Martha headed back up to the hub.  
>"Willow, any luck on the weapons?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Yes, Captain, we need gold bullets. The traditional steak to the heart doesn't tend to work so well," she half smiled. "But, of course, we don't have any in the hub."<br>"No, because that would only be helpful," Jack frowned. "OK, get onto all the local weapons dealers, registered and illegal, see what you can find."  
>Willow nodded and made her way upstairs. Jack turned to Gwen and Ianto.<br>"OK, I don't need to tell you two how dangerous this situation is, but we have to track down that other Vampire. Gwen, I need you to keep in contact with Andy for any more suspicious attacks. Ianto, I need you to help me with the two we have here...we need to try to figure out what to do with them..."  
>Ianto nodded and Gwen went to her station and called Andy.<br>"Andy, hi, it's Gwen. Listen, can you keep me posted on any suspicious attacks, especially if they involve the attacker trying to bite his victims."  
>"Don't mind me asking, but did your boss say something about them being Vampires? I mean, don't get me wrong, but that's all just fictional stuff, right?"<br>Gwen sighed.  
>"No, Andy, it's real. So, it's really important that you keep me up to speed, OK?"<br>"Alright, I'll let you know."  
>"Gwen?" Willow called, "reports just coming in of suspicious behaviour in the centre of town..."<br>Gwen ran over to Willow's station and checked the reports.  
>"OK, looks like our Vampire..." she put a hand to her comms. "Jack, we've got the final Vampire. Yeah, we'll come out," she turned back to Willow. "C'mon, we're going on a little hunt."<p>

Jack swerved the SUV round a tight corner and ground to a halt in the centre of the city. Willow was pale white; she still wasn't used to Jack's driving. The girls jumped out of the back of the SUV followed by Jack and Ianto.  
>"OK Martha, you've got enough of the sedative?"<br>"I should have enough to knock it out long enough for us to get it inside the SUV."  
>"OK, Martha, Gwen with me. Willow, Ianto, go round the other side."<br>They split up, taking a dose of sedative each, their comms open at all times.  
>"There it is," Gwen pointed across the street. It was easy enough to spot; the flowing black cloak gave it away. The three of them ran towards it, Jack in the lead, his great coat flowing behind him. Ianto and Willow got there first, Ianto pouncing on the Vampire, Willow taking out the sedative. It put up a fight, clawing at them both. Ianto dodged it, but it caught Willow in the face. She yelped, jumping backwards and falling to the ground. Ianto caught the syringe as it fell to the floor and plunged it into the Vampire's arm. It calmed slightly before it's muscles completely relaxed. Ianto leapt off it, helping Willow to her feet as Jack clambered on top of the Vampire, pulling it up and slinging it over his shoulder with ease.<br>"Are you OK?"  
>Willow brushed herself off as Ianto examined her cut.<br>"Yeah...I'll live."

Back in the hub, Jack had bundled all the Vampires into one of the cells. They were all slowly starting to come round as Martha and Willow were still trying to contact Torchwood Transylvania to find out about procedure with them. Gwen jumped as one of the Vampires lunged at the glass of the cell.  
>"What are we gonna do with them?"<br>Jack sighed.  
>"I dunno...We can't exactly keep them here for the rest of their lives...I don't even know how long their lifespan is...All we can do is wait and see what the Transylvanian branch say..."<br>Gwen's mobile bleeped, and she sighed as she read the text.  
>"Problem?"<br>"No...just Rhys...he's drunk...and he gets moody when he's drunk. Especially if I'm not home. 'That Torchwood's taking over your life' he says."  
>Jack smiled faintly.<br>"Torchwood _is_ your life."  
>"I know," she quickly put in.<br>He lightly touched her face as the rest of the team came down into the cells.  
>"We have to kill them," Ianto announced as soon as he reached Jack.<br>"What?"  
>"That's the instruction from Transylvania. They say there's nothing else we can do," Martha pitched in.<br>Jack sighed.  
>"Alright. I'll do it...you lot, go home...good work today."<br>The rest of the team smiled gratefully and filtered out of the hub.  
>Martha lingered behind.<br>"You OK?"  
>Jack smiled.<br>"I'm always alright."  
>"Yeah, where have I heard that before?"<br>They grinned.  
>"Do you miss him?"<br>Martha shook her head.  
>"No. Seriously," she added. "I'm over him. I'll always love him. I think everyone he meets does."<br>Jack smiled.  
>"Goodnight, Martha Jones. Go home."<br>"Night."  
>She left the hub, leaving Jack to contemplate the task ahead of him.<p> 


End file.
